Friend
by HelloItsAYP
Summary: [a OngNiel/NielOng Fanfiction - BL] Friend don't treat me like you do and friend don't kiss me like you do. But, if we're not friend. Someone else might love you too.


A OngNiel/NielOng Fanfiction

.

.

(Kang Daniel x Ong Seongwoo of Wanna One)

.

.

Friends©HelloItsAYP

.

.

BL, Yaoi, AU!

.

.

All cast belongs to God, themselves, family and their management. Story line is mine. No profit gained.

 _But my friends won't love me like you  
No, my friends won't love me like you_

 _[Ed Sheeran - Friends]_

* * *

 _We're not, no we're not friends, nor have we ever been  
We just try to keep those secrets in a lie_

 _And if they find out, will it all go wrong?  
And heaven knows, no one wants it to_

 _·_

 _·_

 _·_

"Daniel!" Aku berteriak memanggil laki-laki yang sedang berjalan menunduk, sibuk dengan telfon genggamnya.

Tersentak pelan, Daniel pun mengalihkan pandangannya dan memberikan tatapan bertanya padaku, aku pun mengayunkan tangan memintanya untuk menghampiriku.

"Kenapa?" Ia bertanya ketika sudah berada di hadapanku.

"Temani aku." Aku berkata sembari menariknya untuk duduk di bangku kosong di sebelahku.

"Kemana?" Tanyanya lagi sembari duduk di sebelahku.

Aku berdecak pelan. Jelas-jelas bahwa ia sedang berbicara denganku. Tetapi pandangannya tidak terlepas dari telfon tersebut. Dengan cepat aku menarik benda tersebut dari tangannya dan menyembunyikannya di dalam tasku.

"Yah, _hyung_!" Sentaknya ketika aku telah selesai memasukkan telfon tersebut dan menutup rapat tasku. Dahiku berkerut mendengar nada suaranya.

"Kenapa?! Kau tidak suka aku menyentuh ponselmu?!" Tanyaku dengan suara yang kuakui cukup keras. "Ada sesuatu di dalamnya? Apa kau sedang berkencan sekarang?" Sambungku lagi dengan suara yang makin kecil di ujung kalimat. Entah mengapa aku menunduk setelah melontarkan pertanyaan tersebut.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, terdengar decakan keras. Aku mendongkak cepat menatap Daniel dan terlihat jelas raut wajah tak nyamannya. Dengan cepat otakku menyimpulkan bahwa pertanyaan yang aku ajukan tadi adalah benar. Terburu-buru aku mengambil tasku dan merogoh kedalamnya, setelah mendapatkan barang yang kucari; aku pun menyodorkan barang tersebut ke arah Daniel.

"Ini ponselmu. Maaf karena lancang mengambilnya." Aku berucap pelan.

Daniel menatap kearahku dan ponselnya lalu memalingkan wajahnya; kurasa ia marah padaku. Dengan perlahan aku meletakkan ponsel tersebut di pangkuannya lalu membereskan buku dan tasku lalu beranjak dari bangku taman yang kududuki.

"Maaf. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau juga segeralah pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore." Ucapku sembari menatap kearah Daniel menunggu reaksinya. Aku menghela nafas melihat Daniel masih mengabaikanku.

Berjalan pelan aku pun meninggalkan taman kampus yang sudah mulai sepi di pukul lima petang saat ini. Kurasa aku baru berjalan sebanyak sepuluh langkah sampai kurasakan tarikan keras di bahuku dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada di pelukan laki-laki yang mengabaikanku tadi.

Aku membeku menerima pelukannya, "Maaf karena membentakmu. Kau tau aku tidak bermaksud seperti itukan?" Suara berat Daniel terdengar dekat dengan telingaku membuatku bergidik pelan. Aku bergumam pelan menjawab ucapannya dan secara perlahan tanganku bergerak merengkuh tubuh Daniel erat.

"Maafkan aku, hum?" Ucapnya lagi sembari mengelus perlahan surai hitamku. Aku mengangguk lalu membenamkan wajahku kebahunya.

Masih dengan kedua tangannya memelukku, Daniel terkekeh, "Ughhh… Mengapa kau sangat menggemaskan Seongwoo- _hyung_?" Ia tertawa pelan lalu mengecup sisi kepalaku.

Berdecak, aku pun memukul punggung Daniel, "Jangan menggodaku!" Ucapku lalu kembali membenamkan wajah kebahunya.

Lalu hening menguasai. Kami terdiam sembari tetap berpelukan di taman kampus yang ku syukuri telah sepi. Dalam keterdiaman tersebut aku berpikir tentang hubunganku dengan Daniel. Kami menyebut satu sama lain sebagai teman, tapi kurasa frasa teman tidak terlalu cocok. Bahkan frasa tersebut cenderung tidak wajar disematkan untukku dan untuknya.

* * *

 _So I could take the back road  
But your eyes will lead me straight back home  
And if you know me like I know you  
You should love me, you should know_  
·

·

·

Namanya, Kang Daniel. Satu tahun di bawahku. Ia mengambil program studi _Departement of_ _Dance Performance_ , sementara aku; Ong Seongwoo _bukan_ Hong Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo _bukan_ Gong Seongwoo, Ong Seongwoo _bukan_ Ong Seongwoon. Namaku Ong Seongwoo. Mengapa aku memperkenalkan diri seperti itu? Karena jarang ada orang lain yang mempunyai marga yang sama denganku di Korea dan margaku memang cukup unik.

Ah! Aku berada di _Department of Acting_. Kami sama-sama berada di _Korea National University of Arts_ atau biasa di singkat K'ARTS. Walaupun berada di fakultas yang berbeda, aku sering berpapasan dengannya di koridor kampus. Kala itu ia masih semester pertama dan aku berada di semester ketiga. Aku ingat saat itu ia begitu menarik perhatian teman-teman seangkatanku.

Dengan surai berwarna _pink_ -nya ia sukses membuat para perempuan di kelasku bergosip sepanjang hari tentangnya. Tentang betapa tampan dan manisnya seorang Kang Daniel, tentang betapa seksinya ia ketika menari dan tentang bagaimana senyumnya bahkan bisa melelehkan salju dan banyak hal lainnya.

Aku tidak ingin menyangkal semua perkataan tersebut. Karena apa yang bisa di sangkal ketika semua hal yang disebutkan di atas adalah kenyataannya.

Kang Daniel memang sebuah perpaduan yang pas. Ia tampan dengan tinggi 180 cm dan lebar bahu sepanjang 60 cm, menjadikan ia sempurna dengan porporsi tubuh yang ideal. Senyumnya mampu melelehkan salju? _Well_ , pernyataan tersebut memang agak sedikit berlebihan, _but I'm admit that his smile is very interesting and fascinating_.

Daniel selalu tersenyum; pada siapapun. Entah ia kenal ataupun tidak. Senyum lebar yang menampakkan gigi kelincinya dan ia terlihat sangat lucu dan manis ketika tersenyum seperti itu. Tapi pemikiran semua orang tentang betapa lucunya dan manisnya seorang Kang Daniel lenyap ketika fakultas _School Of Dance_ mengadakan pentas seni tahunan mereka.

Kang Daniel bersama dengan teman-temannya meng _cover_ lagu yang cukup populer yang berasal dari program _Survival Idol_ kala itu. Ketika itu seingatku, aku di tarik oleh temanku; Minhyun untuk menonton acara tersebut dan kami tiba tepat ketika Daniel akan memulai penampilannya. Di awal penampilan aku menontonnya dengan biasa saja, walaupun teriakan nyaring terdengar dari penonton lain ketika bagian _wave_ di tunjukkan. Ketika aku mulai bosan menonton, saat itulah Daniel maju kedepan mengambil posisi _center_ dan melakukan gerakan yang membuatku tercekat hingga lupa untuk mengambil nafas. Ya, Kenangan yang cukup menyenangkan.

Walaupun pentas seni fakultas dance, tetapi untuk menambah kemeriahan acara; panitia menyiapkan agenda lain. Berkolaborasi dengan fakultas _School of Music_ , kedua fakultas tersebut menyuguhkan sebuah _cover_ lagu. Dan saat itu aku terkejut ternyata Daniel mengambil bagian rap. Tidak cukup sampai disana, ketika MC meminta Daniel untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu untuk membayar antusias penonton, ia dengan senang hati menyanyikan sebait lagu _Crush_ yang berjudul _Sometimes_. Setelah acara tersebut sebutan God Daniel disematkan untuknya. Banyak teman-temanku yang tidak menonton pentas seni kala itu berkata julukan tersebut agak sedikit berlebihan. Tapi menurutku tidak. _Well_ , Ekspresi yang mengagumkan, rap yang hebat dan tarian paha Daniel memang _highlight_ yang setimpal untuk julukan tersebut.

Saat itu aku belum mengenal Daniel. Aku hanya mengetahui bahwa ia mahasiswa baru yang menarik perhatian banyak orang. Walaupun aku terkenal mudah bergaul, tetapi entah mengapa aku tidak bisa mengajak seorang Kang Daniel untuk berkenalan. Aku sangat berharap Daniel akan mengajakku untuk berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Tetapi setelah mengenalnya, saat itulah kusadari bahwa harapan itulah yang paling kusesali dan kusyukuri seumur hidupku.

* * *

 _Friends just sleep in another bed  
And friends don't treat me like you do  
Well I know that there's a limit to everything  
But my friends won't love me like you  
No, my friends won't love me like you  
·_

 _·_

 _·_

Langit mulai berubah warna menjadi jingga, udara mulai terasa dingin dan Daniel belum juga ingin melepaskan pelukannya. Aku menepuk pelan punggung Daniel memberi isyarat padanya dan mulai memberi jarak pada pelukan kami. Belum sempat pelukan tersebut terlepas, Daniel telah merengkuh kembali tubuhku.

Tersentak pelan, aku terkejut ia semakin mengeratkan rengkuhannya, "Niel- _ah_. Sudah mulai malam. Ayo kita pulang." Aku berkata pelan sembari mengelus dan menepuk pelan bahunya. Kurasakan Daniel menggeleng pelan lalu ia membenamkan wajahnya ke leherku, "Nanti saja. Ini nyaman."

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang menghadapi sifat manjanya.

"Tapi aku mulai kedinginan, Niel- _ah_." Aku bergumam sembari membenamkan wajahku ke bahunya mencari kehangatan. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Daniel melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatapku dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala.

Aku mengerenyitkan dahi melihat tingkahnya. Tatapan Daniel pun berhenti dan menatap mataku tajam. Seakan bisa membaca pikirannya aku menggerakkan kepalaku bertanya tanpa suara padanya.

Berdecak, Daniel pun melepaskan sweater hitam yang melapisi kemejanya dan menyodorkan sweater tersebut padaku.

"Pakai ini."

Aku pun mengambil sweater tersebut masih dengan kerutan di dahiku dan memakainya. Lalu ia menepuk kedua bahuku, mengusap kerutan di sweater yang aku pakai.

"Sudah ku katakan berkali-kali, jangan lupa memakai pakaian hangat ketika musim seperti ini." Daniel berkata sambil menatapku dan kedua telapak tangannya mengusap kedua pipiku.

Aku hanya bisa meringis sembari tersenyum lebar mendengar ucapannya. Sementara laki-laki di depanku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya pelan; kurasa ia sudah paham maksud dari senyumanku tersebut.

"Pulang sekarang?" Tanyanya sembari mengulurkan telapak tangan, sambil bergumam ya menjawab pertanyaannya, akupun menyambut uluran tersebut. Lalu Daniel mengenggam dan menarik tanganku agar kami berjalan beriringan menuju gerbang kampus.

Kami berjalan dalam hening menyusuri koridor kampus yang sepi; kelas malam akan di mulai pukul 7, sementara sekarang masih pukul 5:30, jadi wajar saja kampus masih sangat lengang saat ini.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku menatap Daniel, "Kita pulang ke apartemenmu?"

Daniel hanya menganggukkan menjawab pertanyaanku tersebut.

Daniel berasal dari Busan, ia tinggal sendiri di sebuah apartemen sederhana yang cukup dekat dengan K'ARTS sementara keluarganya masih menetap di Busan. Karena hal itulah aku sering menginap di tempatnya. Jika selama seminggu aku tidak mengunjungi apartemennya, dapat di pastikan keadaan di dalamnya akan sangat berantakan. Maka dari itu aku lebih suka menginap di bandingkan pulang kerumahku sendiri.

Apartemen Daniel hanya berjarak 10 menit perjalanan menggunakan bus, tetapi ketika melihat jam tanganku; aku yakin akan memerlukan lebih dari waktu biasanya untuk sampai. Sesore ini jalanan kota Seoul di pastikan akan sangat padat.

Daniel masih berjalan santai dengan menggenggam tanganku ketika akan melewati gerbang kampus. Aku menggerutu dalam hati; mengapa ia tetap bersikap santai ketika akan banyak orang melihat kami bergandengan seperti ini.

Aku buru-buru menghentikan langkahku dan otomatis Daniel pun berhenti dan ia menatapku heran, "Kenapa berhenti?"

Aku memutar bola mataku jengah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut dan dengan cepat menarik tanganku dari genggamannya.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa?" Aku berucap kesal dengan kening berkerut.

Sementara lelaki di depanku memberikan wajah tidak mengerti dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung. Aku pun menghembuskan nafas keras melihat reaksinya.

"Kita sudah berada di luar kampus, Kang Daniel!" Aku berkata sembari memberikan gestur untuknya melihat ke sekeliling.

Dengan raut bingung, Daniel pun menatapku, "Lalu apa masalahnya, _hyung_?"

Aku membolakan mata dan mulutku terbuka lebar mendengar pertanyaan bodoh tersebut.

Aku mengepalkan tanganku dan menggeram kesal. Menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali untuk meredakan kesalku. Tenang Ong Seongwoo. Tenang.

Setelah kesalku mereda, aku pun menatap lelaki di hadapanku dan tersenyum manis; senyuman manis yang sedikit menyeramkan, itu yang selalu Daniel katakan setiap melihatku tersenyum seperti saat ini. Dan seakan melihat tanda bahaya di senyumku, Daniel pun mundur perlahan dan ia bergidik kecil menatapku.

Aku meraih tangan Daniel agar ia tidak semakin melangkah menjauh dariku, "Ini sudah di luar kampus. Dan akan ada banyak orangㅡ" Aku berucap masih dengan senyumku menatap Daniel.

"ㅡMenurutmu apa yang akan orang lain pikirkan saat melihat dua orang laki-laki berpegangan tangan seperti yang kita lakukan tadi, hm?"

Daniel terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapanku. Ia pun meraih tanganku lalu mengecupnya pelan, "Aku mengerti." Ia berkata masih dengan tanganku di genggamannya dan menatapku lembut. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil membalas tatapannya.

Daniel pun melepaskan tangannya lalu berjalan pelan meninggalkanku di belakang, "Ayo! Nanti semakin sore, _hyung_."

Aku buru-buru mengejarnya dan mensejajarkan langkah kami. Ah.. Hubungan ini sangat tidak jelas.

* * *

 _We're not friends, we could be anything  
If we try to keep those secrets safe  
No one will find out if it all went wrong  
They'll never know what we've been through_

 _·_

 _·_

 _·_

Perjalanan menuju halte bus aku isi dengan obrolan ringan seputar kegiatan Daniel. Karena selama tiga hari ini ia sangat sibuk dengan urusan klub dancenya, sementara aku yang sudah mulai memasuki semester 5 pun menghentikan sementara kegiatan yang berkemungkinan besar mengganggu waktu kuliahku.

Ah! Apakah aku belum mengatakan bahwa aku dan Daniel berada di satu kegiatan klub?

Ya. Aku dan Daniel mengambil klub dance Universitas. Walaupun aku kuliah di bidang akting, tapi sebenarnya aku sangat menyukai tari; terutama _popping_. Dan karena berada di klub sama kami mulai berkenalan dan menjalin pertemanan.

Ketika bus yang akan kami tumpangi datang, aku dan Daniel bergegas naik. Bersyukur ternyata masih ada beberapa bangku kosong tersedia. Aku pun berjalan kebagian belakang bus dan duduk di barisan kedua dari belakang dekat dengan jendela, Daniel pun mengikuti dan duduk di sampingku.

Perjalanan tersebut kami lalui dengan diam. Aku yang malas berbicara dan Daniel yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu; terlihat dari keningnya yang berkerut samar.

Aku yang masih memperhatikan Daniel pun di buat terkejut olehnya; di karenakan ia menolehkan kepalanya kearahku secara tiba-tiba.

Tersentak kaget, aku pun mengelus dadaku pelan dan memberi tatapan tajam padanya.

"Ck! Aku terkejut, bodoh!" Sentakku.

Sementara Daniel hanya terkekeh dan bergumam maaf kecil.

Daniel menolehkan kepalanya menatapku, "Aku baru ingat, _hyung_. Kau tadi ingin di temani kemana?" Tanyanya.

Ahh.. Ternyata ia masih ingat soal tadi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala pelan dan tersenyum kecil menatapnya, "Tidak. Aku ingin mencoba memasak sesuatu. Tapi ada beberapa bahan yang kurang. Jadi aku perlu pergi ke supermarket." Jawabku.

Daniel pun menganggukkan kepala mendengar jawabanku.

"Hmm.. Kalau begitu kita mampir ke supermarket di perjalanan nanti. Isi kulkas ku juga hampir habis." Daniel berkata sembari menatapku. Aku pun menganggukkan kepala, mengiyakan ucapannya.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 25 menit, akhirnya bus yang kami tumpangi pun berhenti. Daniel berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik tanganku keluar dari bus tersebut.

Kami berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang selalu ramai kapanpun kau melewatinya. Di persimpangan menuju apartemen Daniel, kami berhenti sejenak memasuki supermarket yang terlihat ramai dari luar.

Aku berjalan terlebih dahulu memasuki tempat tersebut di susul oleh Daniel dibelakangku.

"Niel- _ah_ , tolong bawakan keranjang belanjanya." Pintaku sembari menunjuk tumpukan keranjang di samping pintu masuk.

Daniel pun menoleh dan mengambil keranjang dorong lalu berjalan menghampiriku.

Aku mengerutkan dahi melihat apa yang diambil oleh Daniel, "Pakai keranjang yang kecil saja, Niel."

"Keperluan di apartemenku banyak yang sudah habis, _hyung_. Kalau memakai keranjang yang kecil nanti tidak muat"

Aku pun hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Daniel tersebut. Pertama-tama aku menarik Daniel ke arah penjual daging. Setelah mendapatkan yang aku inginkan lalu kami berjalan menuju bagian sayur-sayuran. Aku berjalan pelan menyusuri rak-rak bumbu dapur dengan Daniel yang setia mengekoriku. Kegiatan berbelanja seperti ini sudah sering aku dan Daniel lakukan. Jika ia berkata bahwa isi kulkasnya sudah hampir habis, itu berarti stok makanan instan yang menipis. Karena itu aku yang bertugas memilih apa-apa saja yang mengisi kulkasnya. Jika tidak, di pastikan ia hanya akan membeli makanan instan dan jelly saja.

Aku menoleh menatap Daniel yang sedang mendorong troli belanja, "Sudah semua kan? Kau ingin membeli apa lagi?"

"Permen dan jelly belum, _hyung_. Ayo beli!" Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar terpampang di wajahnya.

Aku berdecak lalu menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat, menolak ide tersebut.

"Tidak. Gigimu akan rusak jika terus-terusan memakan makanan manis." Ucapku.

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, wajah merengut Daniel terpampang di depan mataku. Aku menghela nafas melihat tingkahnya. Dapat di pastikan ia akan merajuk sepanjang hari jika keinginannya tersebut tidak dipenuhi. Ah.. Betapa merepotkannya 'teman' ku ini.

* * *

 _But then again, if we're not friends  
Someone else might love you too  
And then again, if we're not friends  
There'd be nothing I could do, and that's why_

·

·

·

Malam semakin dingin ketika aku dan Daniel keluar dari tempat kami berbelanja barusan. Aku berjalan dengan tangan kanan menenteng kantong plastik sedang yang berisi bahan yang kami beli tadi dan termasuklah makanan manis yang di inginkan Daniel tadi. Dengan membuatku malu oleh rengekannya selama 10 menit, akhirnya aku pun memperbolehkan-nya membeli apa yang ia mau.

Tapi tanpa izinku pun sebenarnya Daniel bisa membeli sebanyak apapun jelly dan permen yang ia inginkan, toh yang membayar semua belanjaan tersebut adalah dia sendiri. Tetapi entah sejak kapan, bila tanpa izinku pada kegiatannya apapun itu; sesimple izin membeli jelly dan permen barusan. Daniel tidak akan melakukan hal yang aku tidak setujui tersebut.

Daniel berjalan di sampingku dengan menenteng masing-masing satu kantong plastik besar di kedua tangannya. Aku bersikeras ingin membawa salah satu dari kedua kantong tersebut dan Daniel bisa membawa yang sedang agar tidak terlalu berat. Tetapi sifat keras kepala tidak bisa di pisahkan dari seorang Kang Daniel, dan berakhir dengan ia yang terlihat sedikit kesusahan membawa dua kantong tersebut. Kami dengan langkah pelan berjalan menyusuri pertokoan yang ramai di jam-jam seperti ini. Aku menolehkan kepala menatap pria di sebelahku, wajahnya terlihat biasa saja tapi kurasa tangannya sudah agak pegal membawa kantong-kantong tersebut.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tiba-tiba dan Daniel pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Lelahkan? Berikan saja padaku. Aku bisa membawanya" Aku berkata sembari menyodorkan tangan kiriku yang bebas.

"Aku tidak. Lagi pula kau tidak akan kuat membawanya." Ucapnya sembari memberikan tatapan mengejek padaku.

Aku merengutkan wajahku membalas tatapannya, "Aku bisa Kang Daniel!" Geram ku.

Setelah melihat wajah cemberut ku, bukannya memberikan apa yang aku minta, ia malah terkekeh lucu. Aku mendengus keras dan memilih berjalan menghentak meninggalkan pria menyebalkan itu.

" _Kang Daniel menyebalkan!"_

" _Dia pikir aku selemah itu apa?!"_

" _Dasar menyebalkan!"_

" _Walaupun aku kurus begini, aku juga seorang laki-laki!"_

" _Kang-bodoh-Daniel!"_

Aku menggerutu sepanjang jalan, tidak peduli apakah Daniel mengikutiku atau tidak. Aku kesal dan Kang Daniel benar-benar menyebalkan.

Dari jarak 10 meter sudah terlihat bangunan apartemen yang aku tuju. Aku pun berjalan masuk dan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Apartemen Daniel berada di koridor kanan setelah tangga, pintu dengan warna abu-abu gelap. Setelah sampai, aku menekan kunci kata sandi lalu masuk kedalam dan meletakkan kantong yang kubawa ke atas meja makan.

Aku berdiri diam menatap pintu apartemen Daniel dan menunggu pemiliknya masuk. Tetapi sampai menit kelima, pintu tersebut masih tertutup rapat. _Kemana bocah itu?_ , pikirku seraya berdecak pelan.

Karena Daniel tidak kunjung masuk, akhirnya aku pun memutuskan ke kamar tidurnya dan berniat mengganti pakaian. Aku berjalan masuk dan langsung menuju lemari pakaian yang berada di sudut ruangan.

Setelah terdiam sejenak di depan lemari yang terbuka, akhirnya aku memutuskan mengambil kaos Daniel yang berwarna biru dan celana pendek punyaku yang tertinggal ketika aku menginap terakhir kali.

Ketika sudah mendapatkan yang aku butuhkan, aku pun masuk ke kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar tersebut dan lekas berganti.

Setelah selesai aku pun keluar dan menuju dapur untuk membongkar belanjaan tadi dan berharap menemukan Kang Daniel yang sedang duduk di meja makan. Tapi nihil.

Aku berdecak gusar ketika melihat ruang makan masih kosong seperti terakhir kali aku meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

"Kemana perginya dia?"

"Jangan-jangan diaㅡ" Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepala, mengusir segala pikiran buruk yang terlintas di otakku.

Dengan cepat aku merogoh kantung celana dan mengambil telfon genggamku lalu mendial nomor Daniel. Nada sambung terdengar, aku mengetuk kakiku pelan seraya menunggu Daniel mengangkat telfonku. Tapi sampai suara operator terdengar pun laki-laki itu tidak juga mengangkatnya. Aku baru ingin mendial ulang nomor tersebut ketika terdengar suara kata sandi ditekan dari luar. Tidak lama pemuda yang aku khawatirkan tadi pun muncul dengan senyum kekanakannya.

Mendengus keras, aku pun berjalan cepat menghampiri Daniel yang sedang membuka sepatunya di depan pintu.

"Kenapa lama sekali?! Aku bahkan sudah berganti pakaian dan membongkar belanjaan dan kau baru sampai?! Dari mana saja kau, hah?!" Aku terengah pelan setelah mengucapkan kalimat super panjang tersebut.

Pemuda di hadapanku tertawa pelan mendengar serentetan kata yang ku ucapkan.

" _Mian_ , hum?" Ucapnya seraya mengusak rambutku pelan lalu tersenyum menatap mataku. Tubuhku berubah kaku ketika lagi-lagi Daniel memperlakukanku dengan lembut.

"J-Jelaskan dulu kenapa kau terlambat." Ck gugup sialan. Kenapa aku harus gugup ketika semestinya aku marah.

Daniel menatapku sebentar lalu tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat dua kantong belanjaan yang tergeletak di kedua sisi tubuhnya ketika ia mengusak kepalaku tadi dan berjalan menuju dapur. Aku pun mengekorinya. Dengan keras Daniel melepaskan beban berat di kedua tangannya ke atas meja lalu menuju kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dan menegaknya langsung dari tempatnya.

Aku terus mengikuti Daniel dengan tatapanku, "Jadi?"

Daniel menatapku sekilas lalu memasukkan kembali botol minuman yang sudah kandas setengah isinya ke dalam kulkas.

"Tadi didepan gedung apartemen aku bertemu dengan Shin Ah lalu kami mengobrol sebentar. Dia juga bertanya kenapa pesannya tadi sore tidak ku balas." Daniel berkata enteng, lalu ia berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya tanpa tau dampak dari ucapannya padaku.

* * *

 _Friends should sleep in other beds  
And friends shouldn't kiss me like you do  
And I know that there's a limit to everything  
But my friends won't love me like you  
No, my friends won't love me like you do  
Oh, my friends will never love me like you_

 _·_

 _·_

 _·_

Televisi yang sedang menayangkan acara komedi saat ini tidak membuatku tertawa terbahak-bahak seperti biasanya. Aku sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dengan pikiran kemana-mana. Sementara sumber dari kegelisahanku sedang mandi dan belum selesai dari 10 menit yang lalu.

Kim Shin Ah. Nama seorang gadis yang keluar dari mulut Daniel merupakan guncangan hebat untuk diriku. Gadis tersebut merupakan teman dekat dan juga gadis yang di gosipkan menyukai dan berkencan dengan Daniel di awal perkuliahan.

Dulu, Daniel dan Shin Ah merupakan teman sekelas dan teman satu klub. Kemana pun mereka pergi selalu berdua. Terlihat jelas bahwa Shin Ah menyukai Daniel. Dilihat dari caranya menatap dan berbicara dengannya, gadis tersebut sangat jatuh cinta dengan Daniel. Gadis ini juga merupakan salah satu alasan aku tidak bisa mendekati dan mengajak Daniel berkenalan terlebih dahulu. Karena setiap aku ingin berkenalan dengan pemuda tersebut, Shin Ah selalu berada di sampingnya.

Ketika akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendaftar ke klub dance yang ternyata ada Daniel dan gadis tersebut di dalamnya. Aku mulai menyesali keikutsertaanku. Aku bahkan hampir meminta surat pembatalan masuk klub ketika aku bahkan baru bergabung selama dua hari. Tapi niat tersebut aku batalkan ketika Daniel menyapaku dan mengajakku berteman. Ia bahkan mengenalkan Shin Ah padaku. Gadis itu ternyata cukup ramah dan cerewet. Tapi karena dialah kegiatan klub terasa menyenangkan.

Aku dan Daniel pun semakin dekat. Ia selalu mengajakku untuk pulang bersama, menungguku untuk makan di kantin bahkan ia mengajakku keluar ketika hari minggu. Karena Daniel yang selalu bersamaku, Shin Ah pun sering terlihat sendirian. Karena sepenglihatanku, ia hanya berteman dengan Daniel. Lalu tanpa ku sadari Shin Ah yang biasanya selalu bersama Daniel tergantikan olehku. Bahkan banyak orang yang menyebutkan bahwa aku dan Daniel berkencan. Ketika ditanya status hubungan kami, bukannya menyangkal omongan orang-orang tersebut Daniel malah terkekeh dan meminta orang yang bertanya tersebut mendoakan kelanjutan hubungan kami. Ck Dasar Kang Daniel bodoh!

Melihat reaksi Daniel, mahasiswa di kampusku pun akhirnya membuat spekulasi sendiri bahwa kami berdua memang berkencan. Dan Shin Ah yang biasanya ramah kepadaku pun akhirnya berubah sinis. Aku yang tidak ingin kehilangan teman pun meminta pada Daniel untuk mengklarifikasi kepada Shin Ah bahwa kami tidak berkencan. Ketika aku meminta hal tersebut Daniel hanya berkata, _"Untuk apa aku memberitahunya apa hubungan kita? Dia hanya temanku. Bukan kekasihku yang pantas cemburu jika aku berdekatan denganmu, hyung."_

Setelah mendengar jawaban Daniel, aku pun tidak pernah lagi memintanya untuk mengklarifikasikan hubungan kami pada Shin Ah. Dan seiring berjalannya waktu, Shin Ah pun menghilang dari kehidupanku. Bukan menghilang sepenuhnya, hanya begitu sulit menemukannya ketika dikampus. Bahkan ia tidak mendatangi lagi klub dance, entah ia keluar atau tidak. Aku tak tahu.

Dan setelah berbulan-bulan tidak terdengar kabarnya. Malam ini aku mengetahui gadis tersebut masih berkirim pesan dengan Daniel. Tapi bukannya wajar seorang teman masih saling berhubungan dengan temannya sendiri.

Aku bahkan tidak mengetahui secara jelas bagaimana perasaanku ketika nama itu keluar dari mulut Daniel. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa takut dan was-was. Aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa merasakan hal tersebut. Setelah kupikir-pikir, apakah aku merasa takut dan was-was karena berpikir Shin Ah akan mengambil posisiku sekarang? Posisiku sebagai teman terdekat Daniel? Mungkin saja kan? Mungkin ia ingin mengambil posisiku karena dulu aku mengambil posisinya.

Aku menjambak pelan rambutku berusaha menghilangkan segala pikiran konyol yang terlintas. Menghela nafas kasar aku pun mencoba fokus ke tontonan dihadapanku. Tapi semakin mencoba fokus, pikiran-pikiran tersebut makin menjadi. Tidak tahan dengan segala hal yang berputar di otakku, aku pun bergegas masuk ke kamar Daniel dan mengambil sweater yang tergantung di belakang pintu. Tepat ketika aku selesai memakainya, Daniel pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan menatapku heran.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyanya sembari mengusak handuk kecil ke helaian rambutnya.

Aku terdiam sejenak berpikir apa yang harus kukatakan padanya.

"Aku ingin pulang kerumah. Kurasa lain kali saja aku menginap." Ujarku tanpa menatap matanya.

"Kenapa? _Hyung_ ada urusan dirumah?"

Aku mendongkak menatap Daniel sekilas, "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin pulang kerumah saja." Ck. Jawaban bodoh. Daniel pasti tahu ada yang salah denganku.

Aku melihat dari ujung mataku Daniel berjalan kearah tempat tidur dan duduk dipinggirnya. Lalu Daniel menatapku yang masih terdiam dibelakang pintu.

"Kemari." Daniel berkata seraya menepuk kasur di sebelahnya.

Dengan pelan aku pun berjalan mendekati dan duduk disebelahnya. Lalu tanpa aba-aba Daniel menarikku kepelukannya dan membawaku terbaring berbantalkan dadanya.

Aku tentu terkejut. Dan tampaknya Daniel menyadari itu. Ia pun menepuk punggungku pelan berirama. Setelah merasa tubuhku rileks, Daniel pun membawa kepalaku untuk berbaring pada lengan kanannya dan tangan kirinya memeluk pinggangku posesif. Karena mendapatkan pelukan nyaman seperti ini, aku pun membenamkan wajahku kedadanya sementara dagu Daniel berada diatas kepalaku.

"Niel- _ah_ "

"Hmm?"

"Kau selalu melakukan ini ketika merasa aku ada masalah. Apakah Shin Ah juga kau perlakukan seperti ini dulu?"

Hening menguasai. Aku takut pada jawaban Daniel dan membuat perasaan was-was dan takut tersebut kembali menyeruak. Jenis hening seperti inilah yang paling aku benci.

Setelah diam yang memakan waktu cukup lama, Daniel pun memanggilku.

"Seongwoo- _hyung_."

"Ya?"

"Kau tau mengapa aku tidak pernah mau mengatakan apapun tentang hubungan kita, tetapi ketika orang-orang bertanya tentang Shin Ah, aku selalu menyebut bahwa ia adalah temanku. Tau alasannya?"

Aku terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, "Tidak. Mengapa?"

Wajah Daniel yang berada diatas kepalaku membuatku dapat mendengarnya menarik nafas panjang.

"Karena tanpa bertanya pun orang-orang tersebut sudah jelas dapat mengetahui perasaanku padamu berbeda dengan perasaanku pada Shin Ah."

Mendengar jawaban Daniel, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Aku tidak pernah mengharapkan jawaban tersebut akan keluar dari mulut Daniel dengan mudahnya.

Aku terkekeh canggung lalu menjawab ucapan Daniel, "A-Ah.. Maksudnya perasaan sebagai teman dekatkan?"

Setelah aku berucap, Daniel menghela nafas pelan yang bahkan terdengar berat dan sesak oleh telingaku sendiri.

"Kau tahu maksudku, _hyung_." Daniel berucap lirih. Dan tanpa bisa kutahan perasaan bersalah menyeruak melingkupi diriku.

Aku menghela nafas dan bergumam kecil dengan Daniel yang semakin memelukku erat.

"Tapi kita teman danㅡ"

Dengan cepat Daniel memotong ucapanku, " _Hyung_! Jika selama ini kau berpikir aku memperlakukanmu sebagai teman, kau benar-benar salah sangka."

"Aku menyukaimu bahkan ketika kita masih tidak saling kenal."

Aku total terlonjak kaget mendengar pengakuan Daniel. Tapi sebenarnya dari hatiku yang terdalam pun aku tau Daniel mengharapkan lebih dari kami. Tapi aku tidak siap. Hubungan ini terlalu riskan.

Seakan bisa membaca kekhawatiranku, Daniel pun mengeratkan pelukan kami dan mencium pucuk kepalaku lembut.

"Jangan khawatir. Kita bisa menjalaninya. Aku akan selalu bersamamu." Ucapnya seraya tangan kanannya mengelus suraiku pelan.

"Tapiㅡ"

"Seongwoo- _ya_. Kau bahkan cemburu pada Shin Ah hanya karena aku berkata bertemu dengannya tadi."

Pipiku memanas ketika kekhawatiranku diketahui. Berdecak pelan aku pun lekas memukul pinggang Daniel yang berada di jangkauanku.

"Panggil aku _hyung_! Dan aku tidak cemburu!" Aku berucap keras menyangkal kenyataan tersebut.

Daniel tertawa keras lalu melonggarkan pelukan kami dan menatap wajahku dengan binar jenaka dimatanya. Aku buru-buru menyusupkan wajahku ke dadanya. Ah! Bisa gawat jika ia mengetahui wajah meronaku. Daniel bisa menjadikannya bahan ledekan seharian besok.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kau tidak cemburu. Wajah meronamu bukan karena kau ketauan cemburu. Iya aku tau ahahah."

"Jangan tertawakan aku, bodoh!" Aku berkata sembari mencubit dan memukul pinggang Daniel dengan beringas.

Masih dengan tawanya, Daniel pun mengaduh karena seranganku semakin menjadi.

"Ahahahhㅡ _Hyung_! Sudah berhenti. Ini sakit duh!"

Setelah puas menyiksanya, aku pun meletakkan tangan kananku pada pinggangnya dan memeluknya kembali.

Daniel terlihat kesakitan dan mengusap pinggangnya dengan pelan. Rasakan!

"Duh, _hyung_. Kau kasar sekali."

Aku mendelik dalam pelukannya lalu sekali lagi memukul punggungnya.

Lalu kami terdiam. Hening kembali menguasai. Daniel pun kembali mengeratkan pelukannya padaku dan mengelus suraiku lembut.

Aku mendongkakkan kepala menatap wajah Daniel, "Jadi? Kita apa?"

Menundukkan kepalanya menatapku, Daniel pun tersenyum lebar lalu dengan tiba-tiba memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup bibirku singkat.

Aku membelalakan mataku terkejut. Daniel tidak pernah menciumku di bibir.

"Y-Yah! Kang Daniel! Apa-apaan yang barusan, hah?!" Aku berkata terbata dengan telapak tangan memegang bibirku.

Daniel semakin tersenyum lebar, "Kitakan sepasang kekasih, _hyung_. Jadi wajarkan aku menciummu?" Daniel berucap dengan cerianya.

Aku menggeram kesal, "Kau bahkan tidak memintaku menjadi kekasihmu, dan dengan seenaknya kau berkata kita sepasang kekasih?! Dasar bodoh!"

Daniel tersenyum jahil menatapku, aku pun membalas tatapannya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Ah! Berarti kau ingin aku menyatakan perasaanku dengan benar kan, _hyung_?" Ucapnya dengan alis dinaik-turunkan.

"Terserah! Aku tidak peduli." Aku berucap keras dan melepaskan pelukan kami lalu bangkit dari ranjang tersebut.

Ya. Perdebatan kami tadi dilakukan dalam posisi berpelukan diatas ranjang. Sungguh hal yang luar biasa ketika mengingat kejadian barusan.

Daniel bergerak cepat menarik tanganku sehingga aku kembali terduduk disampingnya.

"Mau kemana, _hyung_?"

"Pulang." Jawabku singkat.

"Loh? Bukannya kau menginap?" Daniel bertanya dengan raut wajah yang sumpah demi apapun sangat menggemaskan.

Aku berdehem kecil untuk memfokuskan diri pada pemuda dihadapanku.

"Kan aku sudah bilang ingin pulang kerumah."

"Tapi kan aku sudah menyatakan perasaanku padamu, _hyung_." Aku menatap Daniel yang sedang memberikan tatapan memelasnya. Aku dengan cepat mengalihkan pandanganku dari tatapan tersebut. Aku heran kenapa Kang Daniel benar-benar bisa bertingkah begini menggemaskan dan bertingkah begitu dominant di lain waktu.

Aku tercekat begitu Daniel dengan tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapanku dan meraih kedua tanganku untuk digenggamnya.

"Seongwoo _-ya_. Walaupun aku sering bertingkah begitu romantis terhadapmu, tapi ternyata masih begitu sulit untuk menyatakan ini secara gamblang."

Daniel menatapku dengan lembut dan aku tidak bisa menahan detak jantungku dan rona merah dipipiku.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Oke?"

Aku hanya mengangguk kaku menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita berpapasan di koridor lantai dua. Aku ingat tawamu begitu membiusku. Aku begitu penasaran denganmu hingga bertanya pada Minhyun- _hyung_ namamu.

Setelah tau namamu, aku menjadi lebih egois dan ingin berkenalan dekat denganmu tapi Shin Ah; temanku selalu mengikuti hingga aku tidak mempunyai waktu untuk mengajakmu sekedar berkenalan.

Dan kau tau aku begitu bahagia ketika mengetahui kau masuk kedalam klub yang sama denganku."

Aku masih menatap Daniel dengan rasa bahagia meliputiku. Ah! Ternyata Daniel sudah menyukaiku sejak lama. Kulihat Daniel menarik nafas panjang sebelum meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengajakmu berkenalan, _hyung_. Aku merasa sudah selangkah lebih maju untuk mendekatimu. Tapi lagi-lagi temanku itu selalu menganggu waktuku denganmu. Aku tau dia menyukaiku, tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan jika ternyata aku menyukaimu.

Ketika gosip tentang kita menyebar, aku memutuskan untuk menambahi gosip tersebut dengan jawaban yang tidak jelas. Dan Shin Ah yang mendengar gosip tersebut pun menanyakan hal tersebut padaku dan berakhir dengan dia yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Tapi aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku menyukaimu, dan dia yang marah pun perlahan menjauh dari kita."

Aku mengelus tangan Daniel pelan ketika ia menceritakan tentang Shin Ah. Matanya tidak dapat berbohong kalau Daniel benar-benar menganggap Shin Ah teman yang berharga. Aku pun mengangguk meyakinkan Daniel untuk meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Semakin hari kita semakin dekat. Perasaanku padamu tidak dapat dibendung lagi. _I love you and it's killing me_.

Ketika minggu kemarin aku bertemu dengan Shin Ah, ia sudah berubah. Temanku itu sudah menjadi wanita dewasa yang sadar akan kesalahannya dimasa lalu. Kami berakhir dengan bertukar nomor telfon dan tadi siang ia mengirimiku pesan.

Ia bertanya kabarmu dan ingin bertemu denganmu untuk meminta maaf. Tapi kau terlanjur marah karena mengira aku berkencan dengan orang lain."

Daniel terkekeh lembut melihatku berusaha menundukkan wajah untuk menyembunyikan rasa maluku. Ugh! Memalukan! Aku bahkan marah dengan orang yang ingin meminta maaf padaku. Aku berusaha menarik tanganku yang berada di genggaman Daniel guna menutupi wajahku tetapi Daniel menggenggamnya semakin erat.

"Niel- _ah_ ~ _"_ Aku merengek pelan.

"Akan aku lanjutkan." Daniel memotong ucapanku. Sementara aku mengerucutkan bibir menatapnya. Dan Daniel terkekeh gemas menatapku. Aku pun mendelikkan mata lalu memberikan isyarat padanya untuk melanjutkan pernyataannya.

"Tadi ketika kau berjalan meninggalkanku. Aku bertemu dengannya yang kebetulan sedang lewat daerah sini. Dan dia memang bertanya kenapa pesannya tidak dibalas. Ngomong-ngomong isi pesannya dia bertanya nomormu. Jadi aku pun memberikan nomormu dan sedikit menceritakan kau yang cemburu pada orang yang berkiriman pesan denganku dan tidak lain adalah dirinya sendiri.

Shin Ah tertawa keras ketika aku menceritakan hal tersebut. Dan dia berharap semoga kau tidak _denial_ lagi pada perasaanmu."

Aku menggeram kesal ketika tau Daniel menceritakan hal tersebut pada Shin Ah. Duh, mau ditaruh dimana wajahku ketika bertemu dengannya nanti. Aku pun dengan cepat menarik tangan kananku dan hendak memukul kepalanya, tapi dengan cepat Daniel menghindar dan menggenggam kembali tanganku dengan erat. Ia terkikik geli melihat wajah kesalku. Ah! Kang Daniel menyebalkan!.

"Jangan kasar, sayang." Daniel berucap pelan lalu menatapku dengan mata tajamnya.

Ugh! Kang Daniel benar-benar tau cara mengendalikan amarahku.

Aku memalingkan wajah enggan menatapnya. Wajahku pasti sangat merah saat ini. Daniel tidak pernah memanggilku begitu dan ketika ia memanggilku begitu, kalimat tersebut menjadi sangat menyenangkan untuk didengar.

" _Hyung_ , Tatap aku."

Akhirnya aku pun menatapnya kembali, tidak peduli sudah semerah apa wajahku karena aku ingin mendengarkan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ong Seongwoo. Kita sudah berteman cukup lama. Dan kurasa pertemanan kita sudah tidak layak lagi disebut sebagai pertemanan. Kau dan aku sudah melangkah terlalu jauh dari batas tersebut.

 _Before I met you, I never knew what it was like to be able to look at someone and smile for no reason. And you are all reasons for my smile. So many smiles begin with you._

Kau membuatku bahagia dengan cara yang orang lain tidak dapat lakukan. Dan aku bahagia karena kau yang melakukannya.

 _I'm not perfect. I'll annoy you, make fun of you, say stupid things, but you'll never find someone who loves you as much as I do._

 _I'm so in love with every little thing about you. And I didn't say "I love you" to hear it back. I said it to make sure you knew._

 _So,_ Ong Seongwoo. Terima kasih karena telah hadir di hidupku. Dan aku mencintaimu."

Aku menatap Daniel yang masih diposisi berlututnya. Mataku berkaca-kaca dengan senyum lebar diwajahku. Aku tidak ingin menangis. Aku tidak ingin menangis di saat-saat bahagia seperti ini.

Aku pun meraih bahu Daniel lalu menuntunnya untuk berdiri. Setelah ia berdiri aku pun melemparkan badanku dan memeluknya lehernya erat. Daniel yang mendapatkan pelukanku pun terkejut dan membuat badannya sedikit mundur kebelakang.

Setelah sadar dari terkejutnya, Daniel pun membalas pelukanku. Wajahku terbenam dibahunya sementara pipi Daniel bersinggungan dengan sisi kepalaku.

Daniel dengan telaten mengusap punggung hingga suraiku dengan lembut. Ini sangat nyaman hingga aku merasa mengantuk. Tapi aku baru ingat bahwa pernyataan cinta dari Daniel belum aku balas.

Dengan perlahan aku melonggarkan pelukan kami lalu mendongkak menatapnya. Aku menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Dengan pelan aku pun berkata,

"Kang Daniel. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Aku tersenyum lega setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut. Memangnya aku bisa menyangkal apa lagi? Aku memang menyukainya. Bagaimana mungkin perlakuan Daniel selama ini tidak membuatku luluh. Ia berhasil merebut hatiku dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya.

Daniel tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataanku lalu tanpa aba-aba ia sudah menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Selama lima detik bibir tersebut hanya saling menempelkan, di detik selanjutnya Daniel pun mulai melumat bibirku pelan.

Ia melumat bibirku pelan tanpa ada nafsu. Bergantian melumat bibir atas dan bawahku sementara aku hanya bisa membalas lumatannya sesekali.

Aku menepuk bahu Daniel pelan ketika pasokan udaraku menipis. Ia pun melepaskan bibirku perlahan dengan sisa lelehan saliva menjuntai dari ujung bibirku.

Nafasku terengah setelah ciuman kami. Tapi senyum lebar tidak lepas dari wajahku.

"Jadi kita sepasang kekasih sekarang?"

Daniel bertanya dengan tangan kanannya mengusap saliva di bibirku. Dan aku pun hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

END

 **Author note :**

Well ini ff debutku di ffn. Walaupun aku ngeshipin banyak kapal. Entah kenapa malah dua makhluk kelebihan kotak tertawa ini yang jadi pair utamaku debut. But at least aku berhasil nyelesaiin ff ini dengan penuh darah, keringat dan air mata /tsahh/

Anyway. Aku awalnya pengen buat ini jadi songfic. Tapi ff ini gak termasuk dalam kategorinya. Jadi ya aku buat ngikutin alurku menulis aja deh. Dan nama cewek diatas OC yha.

Btw selain ff debut, ff ini juga debutku menggunakan sudut pandang orang pertama. Dan ternyata susahnya minta ampun gunain pov orang pertama tuh huhu. Aku nyaris aja nyerah (╥﹏╥)

Ngomong-ngomong aku dapet ide dalam ff ini pas liat video Ongniel dengan judul [ongniel / my friend won't love me like you do ] dan pas denger lagunya ternyata bagus. Cocok deh pokoknya eheheh.

Aku ngerasa ada beberapa bagian yang fail, jadi kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Ok i'll stop the author note here.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
